Desires
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Hungary didn't really want a penis." The sexual journey and evolution of Hungary, from when she discovered she was a woman to the discovery of her own desires and into her marriage. Austria/Hungary, Austria/Hungary/Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Hungary didn't _really _want a penis.

Certainly, that fateful day when her breasts grew to a size that even she could not ascribed as being manly in the least, as well as the sudden leakage of blood from places she'd pretended weren't a woman's, she was extremely distraught. But to be honest, it wasn't quite so much that she didn't get to have a penis, so much as she was never going to be a man.

Though she did have to admit that when Prussia could just wonder over into the bushes to do his business, there was a twinge of jealousy. It was just so much _easier _that way.

Other than that though, the issue of her genitalia was, rather, a nonissue. She continued to wear pants and fight and swear and simply in general cause nothing but raucous. What she had in her pants didn't stop her from getting what she wanted.

That was until puberty suddenly threw her libido into action. That, well that was just the icing on the cake.

The other girls would giggle and sit around talking about how they wanted to be whisked away to some romantic cottage somewhere upon their wedding night, with their lover taking full control and pleasing her until he was spent. Or other times, if they were in for something a little more dangerous, about some rouge coming and simply throwing her onto whatever surface was available and having his way with her. Or of course there was the occasional gal who simply wanted to lay back and do it the way it was meant to be done, woman on her back and man going to town in her until he came, and they would within the year have a new child.

Which was fine, Hungary supposed. Certainly at times she had some of those fantasies herself, though the majority tended towards the devilish rouge scenario.

But what she really, truly wanted was something that she couldn't even really make into a real fantasy; it was biologically impossible.

More than anything, when her libido would rise and she would feel warm and tingly, she just wanted to get some man beneath her and _thrust _into him.

That of course is where the penis was supposed to come in.

Oh how she would mutter about it when at night, when she would pleasure herself and get _so _close, her fantasy self would finally just flip the man of her dreams over and proceed to attempt to thrust into him. And, every time, even in her fantasy she could not. That always ruined her mood, and she would curse and roll over, willing her sexual organs to just shut up because she didn't feel like finishing anymore.

Every other time she would touch herself, the fantasy would turn that way. This eventually left her a very sexually dissatisfied teenager.

It wasn't as though she did not appreciate being a woman. No, after her initial frustrations with realizing she would never grow up to be a man, she slowly came to terms with it. Hell, when she first discovered the pleasure a woman could gain from being fondled and stroked down there, she gave a quick prayer of thanks to God for giving her something that was so very _wonderful_. And then proceeded to lock her chamber door and exploit it to the best of her abilities.

Hungary wondered if this was her problem, ultimately. Maybe she could not go that extra step to add the penis in her fantasies because her love of her own body was too great. Or, maybe, it was simply that she was so aware of her body that it would just seem ridiculous to go the extra mile.

For the love of God she was a woman, her desire to thrust be damned.

And so she went on, slightly sexually frustrated but nevertheless none the worse off. So she couldn't talk to the other girls about her deepest sexual desires. So she sometimes wondered what was wrong with her. And so, alright, so she may never be able to fill that small void in her libido.

It was alright. Until the day she fell in love with Austria.

True, she had grown up with the boy, so it wasn't anything like love at first sight. It was more that she always liked him, and one day found that she also liked him _physically_. Specifically, the day she had stumbled upon him on one of the rare occasions that he let his prim and properness be put aside and let Prussia lead him off to do something very un-sophisticated.

They had gone to a small lake in the woods and were swimming. It was pure luck that Hungary stumbled upon them on her daily walk. At first it was like any other day, and she wondered to herself how odd it was that for once they weren't trying to strangle each other. Then she giggled as Prussia proceeded to tackle Austria, causing the water to splash and move and the two boys created a general cacophony of noise.

But then when Austria freed and righted himself, looking flustered and flushed and pulling his drenched trousers up to a more respectable height, it was like a jolt of fire to his stomach.

Austria was gorgeous.

Hungary wanted nothing more than to race down at that very moment, ripping her own clothes off as she went, throw her arms around him, and kiss him until they both died for lack of air, both half naked and grasping at each other furiously.

And then Prussia came up beside him, slinging his arm around Austria's shoulders and taunting him.

Prussia was also quite fetching.

Before she could stop herself, Hungary could make out the shape of his manhood by how the wet trousers fell there, and started to replay the fantasy in her mind, only this time Prussia took her place, and by the end was thrusting furiously into the other.

And oh god, how desperately she wanted Austria against her, touching her, _in _her, and yet of how she wanted Austria to be fucked like he had never been before.

The two simply couldn't coincide, and in her mottled state of conflicting desires and newly blossoming affections and feeling _very _hot and bothered over all, she ran off. Hungary knew the two became aware of her presence as she fled; Prussia's cackling and calling to her to join them was quite the indicator of that. But she did not stop, not for a moment.

Not until she was in her room, thrown against her bed, trying her best to ignore the rising heat in both her face and her sex.

Hungary was certain that she was not the only one who was looking forward to their marriage. Since that day in the woods she noticed how Austria looked at her, how he would watch her until their eyes met, and would then go very still and turn a most adorable shade of pink as he looked away. And every so often there would be Prussia, smirking and whispering to him what Hungary was certain were dirty things, and Austria would turn even redder and glower at him. It went on for decades. It only grew worse when she became his maid and they lived in the same house together, but never the same bed.

The night before the wedding there was a great ball and Hungary wore the most gorgeous dress that could be found. She loved it, absolutely loved how it sat on her hips, skimmed her small waist, pushed up and out her unmistakable well endowed chest. Certainly, she still liked to wear pants every once in a while when no one was looking, but Lord how she loved a beautiful dress.

However, her joy over her dress was overcast by the flush that grew on Austria's face as they danced, and how pointedly he tried to look everywhere but at her cleavage, and eventually his stammered excuse before escaping to some dark corner somewhere, no doubt hoping that in their dancing she had somehow managed to miss his arousal.

Hungary hadn't of course. Even if she had, she would have been tipped off by how Prussia was laughing for the first time that evening, practically doubled over and almost crying with how greatly the scene had tickled his funny bone.

Truth be told, she loved it. When he returned some twenty minutes later, she did her best to keep from smirking as she brushed her breast against his chest as she leant into him closely, whispering into his ear asking if he was alright, or if they should go outside for some fresh air, the two of them, alone.

This time Austria didn't even try to make an excuse as he made his escape, and Prussia had to sit down he was laughing so hard.

He did not return until much later this time, but the two times in one hour seemed to be enough as he did not need to excuse himself again. Austria smiled at her as they danced again, and with just a slight blush on his cheeks told her that she looked beautiful. When she laughed and said that really, any girl could look beautiful in the dress she wore, he looked taken aback and quickly shook his head.

"No," he said, and leaned in close, his brow almost touching hers. Austria's voice was barely a whisper, but he was so close she could practically feel the words against her lips. "What I mean is, I… I have always thought you were beautiful."

With the end of the song, Hungary was now the one stammering as she excused herself.

The next day they were wed. They were both desperate the whole day long, clenching at their clothes and chewing on their lips throughout the wedding ceremony and the ball afterwards. Neither attempted a dance, and in fact seemed to try to avoid the other as much as possible. Hungary was constantly adjusting her clothing. Austria was constantly pulling at his collar.

Finally, Hungary found it was late enough to excuse herself. She glanced over at Austria who was glancing over at her, and when he turned his head she knew he was excusing himself as well, no doubt as quickly as was possible while still being polite. Luckily for him, while not at the wedding, Prussia had shown up at the reception and hurried along the process, winking and pushing Austria towards the door.

But she didn't wait for him there, as that would make it garishly clear why they were excusing themselves. Everyone knew, but it was still best to at least pretend for the sake of decency.

To be honest, she only did it for him. Hungary knew that was what he wanted. If she were to have had her way, as soon as the Priest pronounced them wed she would have dragged Austria from the altar and straight to their new bedroom. But Austria liked to do things the way they should be done, and she was fine with that. She loved him for it.

And so she walked maybe twenty feet in front of him, the two of them making their way up the stairs and down the hall. The closer they got, the faster their pace. It reached the point where Austria had to jog to catch up with her as they closed in on their destination, opening the door for her and bowing slightly as she walked through the threshold.

Austria closed the door behind them and they stared at one another, both flushed and no little bit anxious and desperate and filled with pent up lust and they knew. There were to be no excuses here.

As he pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers, Hungary knew this was all she needed. Austria was the man and she was the woman and she loved it. She loved it as he became flustered with how to remove her dress. She loved it as she did it for him and he stared at her naked body as if he would die should he ever have to tear his eyes from it. She loved it as he slowly touched her, explored her, only slow for fear and ignorance. She loved it as he noted how she reacted when he touched the right places.

She loved it when she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, pulling him down with her onto the bed, and finally, _finally_, he was inside her and thrusting and moaning in her ear, and somewhere along the way his clothes were gone and she clung to his skin, and she cried out his name as she came, and he was quick behind her, and—

Hungary _loved _it when, as they lay there in the haze of what had transpired, Austria caressed her cheek, and again told her she was beautiful.

For that first year of their marriage, she had all but forgotten her teenage frustrations. For the first time in her life, Hungary was like the other girls. All she wanted was Austria. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. Certainly, she loved to touch him and taste him and feel him back. Once every couple of times she liked to be on top of him, controlling their love making. But what woman wouldn't want to?

With time, she grew antsy though. It took her a month to finally work up the courage to push a finger inside him while she took him inside her mouth, and Austria was certainly startled by the sudden intrusion. But he made no action to question it until they were both sated and laying in bed. And even then, he did not object, but rather asked her why.

No one had ever asked that before. Admittedly, she had never done it before, and she never told the other girls about her deeper desires. But she never felt comfortable with it.

But as she slowly and timidly made her way through explaining her peculiar desires, she grew relaxed and drew closer to her husband. All tension in her body was gone when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, and urged her to continue. When she finally finished, she looked up at his eyes and smiled at him.

"I've never told anyone about that before."

"I can see why." Hungary grew red in the face and unconsciously pulled away just a hair. But just as quickly Austria pulled her back, and quickly stammered, "N-not that it's something to be ashamed of! Rather, I… well, it would take quite a bit of trust to tell someone about that. Some people might take it the wrong way."

"Do you?"

"No, not at all. I happen to share that particular urge, as you may have noticed from all our love making." Hungary laughed at that, snuggling close. Austria thought for a moment before smiling and kissing her forehead gently. "I'm glad you trust me with your secret."

"As am I." She paused, and just as she thought he was about to drift into sleep a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Was it good?"

Austria slowly opened his eyes and looked at her blankly.

"Well, was it? Did it feel good when I fingered your--"

"E-Elizaveta!" Austria stammered, going red in the face. Hungary giggled but kept her eyes locked on his. He let out a great sigh. "I… yes. And," he added, interrupting her as she opened her mouth to question him further, "yes, if you like that sort of thing, I do not see how any gentleman could refuse you that. I only want to make you happy."

Those words along with the soft, loving smile that had settled on his lips were enough to convince Hungary that perhaps sleep could wait another hour.

Or two.

And her husband kept his word. Over the next year she continued to experiment, finding that she really did love fingering Austria almost as much as she loved to be fingered herself. Hungary loved to watch him squirm, to watch him blush, to have him at her mercy. But what she quickly found was that it wasn't just that. More often than not she used other ways to please him, and ultimately loved any way to have him practically begging for more.

But other times she wanted just a bit more than that. And those were the times she would prod and push into him, grasping at any sort of action that could fill that deep desire.

And Austria let her and she loved him for that. Hungary always watched him, making sure there was no protest, no complaint. She dreaded the thought that she was forcing him into something he did not enjoy. She loved him for what he allowed her to do, but it was because of that love that she was afraid to do just that sometimes.

Nearing the end of that year the two lay in bed, side-by-side, kissing and touching one another after a long day. Hungary felt particularly feisty, kissing Austria for all she was worth, rubbing against him and moaning his name. He moaned in return, but then slowed down and when Hungary opened her eyes he was gnawing on his lip. Austria almost looked a little bit frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" Hungary asked. Caught by his wife, Austria opened his mouth, but took a moment before he could find the words.

"N-no, no I just… Well, that is, I w-wanted, or no, no, what I mean is--"

"Roderich, relax. What is it?" Austria sighed, took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and finally settled for staring at her collarbone.

"Well, I… I was wondering if you would, uh, well… you know what I mean, don't you?" In truth, by this point Hungary knew just want he meant. But it was simply too wonderful an opportunity to let pass her by.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I do. Tell me?" she purred, kissing his forehead and slowly resuming her light caresses against his chest. Austria shuddered and was stalk still, taking long and labored breaths. Hungary giggled. "Or, you could show me?"

Slowly he reached up his hand to grasp hers and just as slowly put them to his lips, pulling her slim fingers into his mouth and lavishing them with his tongue. Hungary shuddered and licked her lips. Once sufficiently moist he pulled her hand down his chest and across his side. It stilled now and then, and Austria would have to take a moment to collect himself and reconsider before continuing to pull the hand. Eventually it came to rest on his tailbone and he looked back up at her eyes, looking hopeful. The smile on her lips and the arch of her brow made it clear that that was not quite good enough. Hungary was teasing him, they both knew that, but both also reveled in it.

Austria slid her hand against his skin and pushed it down further until his wife's soft finger pads came to rest on his entrance. He couldn't help moaning.

"Elizaveta…"

Hungary loved to tease her husband, there was no doubt of that, but she could never ultimately refuse him. And so she gladly thrust her fingers into him, relishing in the sounds he made as she fingered him hard and fast. Austria released his hold on her hand and now placed it on her thigh, urging it up and over his hip. Hungary moved her pelvis towards him and felt him fill her.

And so they moved, Hungary thrusting her fingers into Austria as he moved his hips and thrust up into her.

When they reached their end and lay there in each other's arms, Hungary grinned at Austria. "So, you really do like it, hmm?"

Austria let out an airy laugh as his face heated. "Yes, I suppose I really do. You'll have to take it up with my wife, seeing as she is the one who made me this way."

"Oh, she_ made_ you this way?"

"Well," he started, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I suppose it would be better to say that she showed me something that I did not even know I wanted."

"That's better," Hungary sighed, nuzzling into her pillow. "So, this wife of yours, is she… beautiful?"

Austria smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh yes. The most beautiful any man could ever hope to see."

"You're a lucky man I suppose then," Hungary replied, "because that beauty is all yours."

As the night grew long and they fell into slumber, Hungary's heart felt so swelled she almost worried that it would burst.

Austria let her do as she pleased, yes, but he _liked_ it. And that, well, that made her love him all the more.

And so their marriage continued. During the day she would dress nicely and do whatever it was she needed to do that day and occasionally beat off the stray Frenchman or Prussian who wondered in to bother her husband. As evening drew close she would slip into the piano room where Austria always was, playing beautiful music. And as the sun set they would crawl into bed; sometimes they were slow and gentle and made sweet love; other times, they could not wait to rip the clothes off the other in a mad dash towards climax; and still other times they would simply lay in bed, kiss good night, and fall to sleep.

It was nearly like heaven, Hungary was sure of it.

Nearly.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't _dissatisfied_ with their sex life. Far from it. Hungary was fairly certain that theirs was the envy of any other nation. They were both very open with the other, and both would give or take as was requested. Hungary was more than happy to let Austria take the lead, playing her like the finest of pianos. Austria was more than happy to let Hungary live out her deep desire to rip that lead from him.

But still, as a couple years passed, a small niggling started forming in her mind. It was silly really. What more could she possibly want? Her husband was more than good enough to her. He allowed her to use him as she desired, to the point where sometimes she would move from fingers to her tongue to properly shaped (and sanitary) objects. There was nothing more she could ever wish to accomplish. Ultimately she had a vagina and wonderful as it was, it could not be used to thrust into Austria.

The niggling was still there though. And it was growing more and more relentless.

When she talked to Austria about it he sighed and gently stroked her face. He couldn't think of what else to do, and was genuinely sorry he could not fulfill his wife's deepest desires. But he promised her that if she should ever think of something, anything he could do to help, he would do it in a heartbeat.

One such idea came one day as Hungary brought some tea into the tearoom for Austria, herself, and the uninvited guest, Prussia. His dropping in wasn't uncommon. As much animosity he and Austria had between them (and no little amount between him and Hungary), their having grown up with one another seemed to always bring them back together. Even after having a full-bore war against one another the year before, Prussia had come and teased Austria in the week up to and after their marriage, hadn't he? Simply goes to show, she supposed.

Sometimes she did miss those younger years. They fought wars then too, but things still seemed simpler. Perhaps it was because they were physically young. Hungary could still remember way back when, when she still was waiting for her penis to grow in, the three of them going off "hunting" and getting lost for hours. When they finally found their way to Austria's house, one way or another they all just stumbled onto the same great, big bed and fell asleep. Where had that innocence gone?

Oh, right, Hungary laughed to herself. That fateful day when she stumbled on the two then teenage boys playing in the water and she felt her that first thrilling rush of lust.

As she placed the tray on the table her mind continued to reminisce, and before she could stop herself she recalled her second fantasy. Hungary paused, blinking, and it wasn't until Prussia was making some sarcastic comment and waving his hand in front of her eyes that she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked up at Prussia, stared at him for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to Austria. He looked at his wife oddly. Without a second thought she shifted her weight and unashamedly assessed the potential of what lay in Prussia's lap.

Both of the men were startled by her sudden keen interest. Prussia laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and asked her something about how awesome his five meters were.

His laughter died away as Hungary not only finally looked away but then turned and asked Austria if they could talk in private. The man was unsure as to what his wife was thinking, but nodded and excused the two of them, following her out of the room and eventually ending in the piano room.

And there they talked, Hungary explaining the basics of her idea, Austria trying his best to absorb the idea, and finally asking if she thought that would fulfill her. She did pause a moment to think for the first time, but finally weakly shook her head, saying that she wasn't sure, but it might.

Austria took in a deep breath, carded his hand through his hair, and finally told her that if she was alright with it, and there was even the possibility that it would please her, then he wanted to consider the option.

And so the couple sat on the lounge couch, fingers interlocked between them as they discussed and debated and negotiated. It took a few hours to have it planned out to the finest details. But with every agreement and every suggestion, they both became more and more confident with the idea. By the end, when Austria went through the entirety of their plot once more to make sure there was nothing missing, Hungary was almost certain that it had to work. If this could not cure her, nothing would.

When they left the room, the sun was growing close to the horizon. One of the maids informed them that Prussia was still around, and that he was last seen riffling through the paperwork in Austria's office.

After ten minutes of searching and another ten minutes of Austria chastising the other nation for daring to touch his things without permission, Hungary asked Prussia if he would come with them to a private room to talk. He first gave her an odd look, but then smirked and told them to lead the way. Once the door was closed behind them and they had all settled down, the married couple looked at one another before Austria began to speak.

Hungary had originally wanted to describe their request, seeing as it was her own idea and desire, but Austria had insisted that he wanted to. She wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to try to separate her from the perversity of the request as much as possible in the other nation's mind, or if perhaps it was his slightly possessive nature of his wife. Ultimately she decided it was the latter, as Austria made the guidelines exceedingly clear, telling Prussia exactly what was _not_ allowed, and what he was _not _allowed to do to his wife.

As Prussia listened, he looked surprisingly sober. It wasn't until Austria was done and there was a moment of silence before he asked Prussia if he would fulfill their request that his face broke into the widest of smiles.

"Come on Roderich, do you even need to ask? How could I deny such a desperate request for my _awesome _services? But, are you sure I can't just touch--"

"No, you may _not_."

"So you'll do it?" Hungary asked, finally speaking up for the first time. She felt jittery and nervous, but equally excited and elated. Prussia leaned back in his chair, lifted his feet up to rest on the coffee table, and winked at her.

"For you and Roddy? Oh yeah. But mostly for you. He's going to owe me for this."

Roderich blanched at that, and as he spoke swatted at the feet scuffing his furniture. "_Owe _you?"

"Well, duh," Prussia replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm fulfilling _your _kinky needs, so of course _you _would owe me. My awesome services aren't cheap you know!" With that he again placed his feet on the wood surface.

"W-why I—they're not—or, well, I…" Austria faded off his objection, biting his tongue. Hungary watched his cheeks redden before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright darling, let me." She grinned at her husband before switching her gaze over to Prussia. Hungary shifted until she was mirroring the nation's body position and, with a bit more care, laid her own heels against the wood. With an arched brow and an amused look on her face, she asked, "What makes you think this is for Roderich?"

Prussia gawked at her, opened his mouth, but nothing came. Finally he broke out in a loud cackle, sitting up again and leaning forward. "Well, well, well, you kinky mistress you. Tell you what, just for you, I'll do it for free. No strings. Unless of course you wouldn't mind me groping your--"

"_No_, you may _not_."

He shot Austria a dirty look. "Spoilsport."

"Do you remember everything you're supposed to do?" Hungary asked, quickly removing her feet from the table and glancing to Austria in apology. Prussia leered at the two of them.

"Definitely. When it comes to sex, I have an awesome memory. So, shall we get to it?"

Ultimately, it took another half an hour of sending all the servants off, informing them that they were relinquished of their duties for that evening and the following day, and were welcome to either return to their quarters or go and vacation. Hungary had to admit that bringing Prussia along seemed to help, as he did his best to give them _just _the right look that implied that, really, they should find refuge elsewhere for the night.

As soon as the house was vacated, the trio headed to the bedroom.

It didn't take long for Hungary to have her husband on the bed beneath her, straddling his hips and tauntingly rolling against them as they kissed deeply. She slowly slid her hands under his shirt, pushing it up and over as his own hand grasped her breasts, which were now spilling out the top of her dress he had pulled down seconds before. Hungary moaned his name when he bent his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, humming against it when she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her.

If all their years of marriage had taught Austria one thing, it was how to remove his wife's dress quickly and without having to give it even a glance. He just continued to lavish Hungary's breasts as hooks and ties fell away and the fabric bunched around the curve of her hips. With a smirk she lifted herself up and as he kissed her stomach deftly pushed the fabric down until she could crawl out of it and over Austria. With the gentlest of pushes he was prone on his back as she kissed his mouth again, rubbing her naked skin over him.

Hungary couldn't help opening her eyes as she did so and glancing over at Prussia who was leaning against the doorframe. His posture was easy, his arms crossed and his shoulders lax, a lazy grin on his face. But his eyes were intense, flickering in the half-lit room as he took in the scene. They were focused on her hips, then the arch of her back, her small waist, rising to watch her breasts, and when Austria let out a moan as her hands cupped at his arousal, they flicked back down to watch the action there.

Smirking, her free hand tilted Austria's head so his face was towards Prussia and dipped her tongue into his ear, knowing how much he loved that, knowing how it showed in his face. She was teasing Prussia, she knew that, and Prussia knew that, but it didn't seem to stop him from losing himself for a minute, the grin fading as all his attention was focused on their show for him. Well, Hungary's show she supposed. Austria would give him nothing of the sort voluntarily, but she found a great amount of pleasure in taunting Prussia.

"Elizaveta," Austria started, turning to face her again, his cheeks newly flushed. No doubt he had seen how Prussia was watching them so intently. He drew his hand against her cheek, kissing her again, speaking against her lips. "I want you to look at me. Remember, it is just you and me here. _Us_."

Her heart melted and she kissed him with increased fervor. "Of course. No one else…"

"I love you, my dear."

"Mmm… I do as well…"

They both heard the faux vomiting noises coming from the door way, and chuckled before kissing yet again. There was shifting and soon Hungary was kissing down Austria's chest, her hands deftly undoing his trousers and dragging them down. She licked and nipped down his abs, over his hip, and down his thigh as pants, socks, and shoes were all undone and thrown to the way side. She was fairly certain she heard a yelp from Prussia, no doubt accidently hit with a shoe, but she didn't mind. He would heal.

Hungary licked her lips and she looked at her husband, loving the way his chest rose and fell and the sheen of sweat that covered his body. There was no part of Austria's body she didn't want to touch. Her sex was throbbing, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

With open mouth kisses down the inside of his thigh, by the time she reached Austria's arousal he let out a guttural noise of approval, his head tilting back against the sheets. She smiled and hummed around him, her other hand groping against the sheets for the oils. Just inside the periphery of her vision a pale hand held out the jar towards her and she dipped her fingers into it, making sure to smear on a decent amount. With that the hand disappeared again and all but left her conscious thoughts, which had quickly refocused on her husband spread out before her.

And so, ever so slowly, she pushed a single finger inside him, relishing in his moan in return. There was little fight against the intrusion, but nevertheless she took it slowly. Starting languidly and shallowly, Austria was clearly against her methods and was moving his hips down, forcing her further inside. Hungary chuckled against him before removing her mouth and focusing on her fingers. Finally she thrust a second finger in, but took it just as slowly, stretching him ever so gently and smoothly, as she might have done in the beginning when he was unused to this sort of thing.

But he didn't need such carefulness now. They both were aware of that and Austria clearly felt that this was just her torturing him for the fun of it. And he would be partly right.

However, Hungary also wanted to be sure to do this right. In a sense, this was almost like their first time. Not for them perhaps, but for what they had planned, it was a first of sorts. And she wanted to make sure he enjoyed it.

She kissed the inside of his knee as she inserted a third digit. Austria was pushing down on them in time with her thrusts, but even so managed to push his upper body up so that he was leaning on his elbow, his other hand reaching towards her face. With a smile Hungary leaned over him, meeting his mouth with her own.

"N-now…" Austria stammered breathily, kissing her cheeks and into her hairline. "I would like _you _in me, Elizaveta."

The buzzing and pounding down below grew so intense from just his words that she thought she could have climaxed then and there. But even as she moaned and felt her own hips roll, begging to be touched, she took a deep and shaky breathe to calm herself. When she finally opened her eyes, Austria was almost smirking up at her.

"S-so, _that's _what it feels like when I say that to you?"

"Well, did you almost climax?"

"Of _course_."

Austria smirked. "Then yes, darling, it is. Now, do I have to say it again?"

Hungary laughed and removed her fingers from their duty. "No, though I wouldn't mind it if you did." The mattress creaked and she could feel it dip behind her. When she felt Prussia broad chest rest against her back, she suddenly wondered how and when he had taken off his clothes, and how she had missed it. Nevertheless she moved up until she was straddling Austria again, the nation behind her shifting forward as well and settling between her husband's legs.

"Alright then," Austria laughed before his voice hitched as his hips were lifted and his thighs rested on Prussia's. "Elizaveta?"

"Yes?"

Austria hastily pulled her face down to his own, massaging her soft tongue with his own. When he finally broke away he pulled her down further so he could whisper in her ear. His voice was shaky, and she could tell he was a bit embarrassed to say such a thing, but he was still not hesitant with his words.

"I need _you _inside me, _now_."

She hated to admit it, and for years to come wouldn't confess to it, but the shudder that encapsulated the entirety of her body was most certainly her first orgasm of the evening.

It did not however slow her down, but rather she found herself with a rush of excitement. She lifted herself back up and raised her hips, carefully positioning her husband's arousal against her. Prussia shifted behind her.

Hungary turned her head slightly and whispered to him, "Remember, follow my lead."

He snickered in her ear. "Of course. This is _your _five meters for the evening."

"Hell yes it is."

She turned back around and, watching Austria with a careful eye, slowly took him inside her. Simultaneously Hungary felt Prussia move behind her, pushing himself inside her husband just as slowly. When she stilled, he did as well.

Austria's head was thrown back and his hands clenched at the sheets beneath him. But that wasn't pain she saw on his face, or at least not much. That was pleasure, and that sent renewed shockwaves down into her lower abdomen.

And so she continued to move her hips and her husband continued to be filled as he never had before, and it sent her head spinning.

This would do it. She was sure now.

When Hungary had him completely sheathed inside she waited a moment, watching his back arch and his brow bead with sweat, and simply imagined that she was the one inside him. She was doing this. In truth it was definitely the sensation of being inside her just as much as having Prussia inside of him, but Hungary cast that thought from her mind. She would pretend.

Although it was hard to do with Prussia's broad chest against her back. She would never seriously consider ever doing something with him on her own, as she had all intentions of being faithful. But even so, Hungary could not deny that he was definitely the best choice for this little escapade.

When Prussia started breathing heavily against her neck, she understood that they should move, _now_. So she lifted herself up and pushed back down, savoring the loud gasps that escaped Austria when she and her "five meters" moved.

Hungary started to moan in turn as she increased the pace, feeling filled and having her nerves race to keep up with the sensations, all her visual and auditory intakes filled with the display before her, filled in tandem with her. But even so her desire got the better of her.

She leaned back until her head was on Prussia's shoulder and whispered breathily to him, "Keep going, please. And _don't _speed up until I do so." Again, there was that snicker, though now it was breathier and may have been mixed with a gasp. He nodded.

"I already told you. It's your five meters tonight."

As they continued Hungary lifted her hips up and off of Austria, leaning against her palms and tilting her head down. And there, between her legs, she watched as "her" five meters pushed into her husband, no, _thrust _into him, and was captivated. Hungary watched and noted every detail; the way the hips rolled, the way Austria seemed to thrust back, pulling the arousal inside further, the way "her" five meters was there and then sudden disappeared within the warmth of her husband.

And god, just the way those hips _thrust _forward into him, taking him, _claiming _him.

Hungary felt, with all her heart, like she was claiming her husband.

Her body felt like it was on fire, and she desperately, oh so desperately wanted to be touched, but her position was such that she needed her hands to support herself, and she simply couldn't pull her eyes away. Not just yet. What made it worse was that that ruled out her husband's manhood as well, as that would block the view.

Perhaps it was the way she rolled her hips, or the desperate noises she made, but before she could consider her predicament for another moment an arm wrapped around her and there were fingers inside her, pushing in, massaging her, and Hungary made a thankful noise.

She knew it wasn't Austria's hand, but at that moment she couldn't even consider refusing the offer. And she could always pretend.

And so Hungary watched, fascinated and aroused, biting her lip as calloused fingers pushed inside her in time with their thrusts. It was wonderful, and she could feel herself reaching the brink of climax again.

But that was also when she realized the pace was simply too slow.

There was nothing she wanted more than for those sinfully talented fingers to hurry the pace, and when she looked down at her husband's face, she saw how his brows were knitted. Hungary knew that look; that was the look on his face when she was teasing him to the point where he was about to go mad if she didn't hurry it up.

And that was all it took. Fast as lightening she pulled the hand away from her sex and pushed herself back up, positioning herself over Austria's arousal again. Under her breath she said to Prussia, "You better be able to keep up."

Hungary all but dropped herself down, crying out as finally she was completely filled again and heard a great choked gasp from Austria. And she continued at a fevered pace, riding him desperately and watching as he was thrust into just as quickly and his resounding moans in response. Prussia's breath was still hot against her neck, but beyond that her brain couldn't even acknowledge his presence.

All she saw was Austria, her beloved husband, beneath her; moaning and clutching at her hips and his back arched and his eyes heavy and dark, looking only at her. She knew by now that special spot deep inside him was be assaulted in such a way that he wouldn't last long. He was in a frenzy with all the pleasure he was receiving, and that pushed Hungary to the edge.

She suddenly threw her hand back, grabbing onto Prussia's thigh and digging her nails into it. Prussia's heavy breathing hitched, and as she impaled herself onto Austria, so many things happened that her mind simply couldn't keep up. Hungary was clenching around her husband as she came with a cry; Austria jerked and shouted as he came inside of her; Prussia was trying his best to bite back a deep guttural noise as he no doubt came as well.

It wouldn't be until the next day and her head had cleared that Hungary would realize just how miraculous it was that somehow, she had pulled off not just Prussia coming the same time as her (as was agreed), but for all three of them at once.

No, at that moment, as she slowly spiraled down from her sex-induced high, all that she knew was how very, very satisfied she was.

Hungary practically fell onto her husband, lazily leaving open mouthed kisses wherever she found skin. She rose and fell with his chest, and noticed it shook a bit as he chuckled so softly it almost seemed like a shaky breath. The smile that broke out on her own face was unavoidable.

"What? Was I that good?" Hungary asked teasingly. Austria placed a hand on her back and caressed it lovingly as he laughed again.

"I must admit, my darling, you were spectacular. I was just thinking we'd have to keep this to ourselves, or else all the ladies and gentlemen will be vying for a chance at you."

"What, me and my 'five meters'?" she replied with faux incredulous. She saw him roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure if I would call it five meters…"

"Oh for god's sake would you two stop that? I'm right over here you know!" Hungary peered over to see that Prussia had rolled off and away to the other side of the bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. And despite his tone, the look on his face betrayed his satisfaction. She giggled at him.

"Just give us a moment, won't you? Practice a little patience," Austria chided lightly, smiling nonetheless. He brushed the hairs sticking to Hungary's face away and kissed her slowly, gently, and lovingly.

"You're beautiful, my dear."

"As are you," Hungary replied, kissing him on the nose before finally rolling off of him, settling next to him.

Which happened to be next to Prussia on the other side.

It was almost like some perverse recreation of her childhood memory, and the thought only made her smile all the greater.

"Thank you Gilbert," she said, turning her head and grinning at him. He smirked back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It was no problem. Just doing what I do best. Which, since I'm so awesome as it is, means I'm the best you could get. You're just lucky I like ya. Usually I'd consider some sort of compensation…" Even though his face was towards the ceiling, Hungary noticed the way he was eyeing her breast. As had Austria.

"Gilbert, I told you before, I will _not _allow you to touch my wife."

"Oh come _on _Roddy, for god's sake I just leant her my five meters to fuck you up the ass, and I can't even touch her boob?"

"_No_ means _no_."

"You _can't _be serious!"

She couldn't help rolling her eyes. "That is enough you two. Look, fine, Gilbert, my right breast is all yours for tonight." Hungary watched as his ruby red eyes lit up and quick as a flash his hand was outstretched across the bed, happily groping the soft flesh.

Austria was sitting up now, looking incredibly appalled. "But, but dear, that's not what we agreed on!"

"I know, I know, but really, it's just a breast."

"But that's _my _breast," Austria complained bitterly. Hungary couldn't help snickering.

"Really? Because last time I checked, they were on _my _body." Oh the confusion that encased her poor husbands face. Austria was still angry and possessive but knew that he was heading down a path towards an argument he did _not _want to have. Hungary couldn't help but take pity on him. "Really, Roderich, it's alright. That's all he gets, and only for tonight. The rest of me is all yours, including," she laughed, cupping her left breast, "this breast over here."

Austria still grumbled as he shot Prussia the dirtiest of looks, to which the nation replied by sticking out his tongue at him, before laying back down, purposely shifting flush against her side and taking a firm grasp of his indicated breast.

Never would Hungary have imagined that in her quest of fulfilling her vaguely masculine desires, she would end up having to try to sleep with two men's hands settled possessively on her very feminine breasts.

But that was alright. She loved being a woman, so why not let them enjoy it as well?

Hungary snuggled her head against Austria's chest, happily breathing in his scent. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head, and she knew he was breathing in her scent as well. "There's no need for that. Truly. I already told you I would do anything for you." There was silence for a moment before he quietly asked, "Did it work?"

The grin that broke out on her face was more than answer enough.

"Was I good?"

The grin on his face was just as capable at conveying the answer as hers. But even so, he murmured, "Yes, the best."

"Perfect even?"

"Yes. Well, except," he started, glancing over at the offensive hand, "_that_."

"Well, too bad for you Roddy, cause tonight, Prussia has claimed one of your wife's vital regions!"

"_Good night Gilbert_," Hungary ordered, and with a humph Prussia closed his eyes and shut his mouth. She turned back to her husband. "Now, Roderich, listen. It's alright because I'm _your _wife, and I love you. Truly. Why else would I give you the breast with my heart underneath it?"

Austria was tempted to argue that that was simply because it was on his side of the bed, but couldn't when her mouth caught his, kissing him into submission. When they parted, he sighed in defeat.

"How can I ever hope to win an argument against you when I'm so desperately in love with you, Elizaveta?"

"Well, you can always use my desperate love for you against me," she replied. And then she continued, "Or, you could always withhold sex from me. I hear from my lady friends that men hate it when their ladies do that. "

Austria couldn't help but chuckle. "But dearest, how could I ever deny you?"

"Or I you?"

With one last kiss, the couple whispered their good nights and sank into sleep.

Using Prussia as a substitute for Hungary's lack of the anatomical parts needed worked wonders. The next morning she woke refreshed and energized, no longer having the overbearing niggling at the back of her mind. After prying the hands still clinging desperately to her chest off, she threw on her petty coat and went down to the kitchen, making the morning tea and some breakfast. She may no longer be the maid, but she still went through the movements as if it were only yesterday. When it was done she piled it all onto a tray and traveled back up the stairs. The smell of the food finally woke the men. Austria tried to insist that they should eat in the dining room, not their bed, but when Hungary teased him about how she knew he probably couldn't walk or sit correctly right now, he let the subject drop.

And in truth, their marriage went on as normal. The staff returned and Prussia left for his own home, and all was as it was.

Their normal sex life was far more than enough for Hungary and her husband, and for years they kept just that. Sometimes the desire would crop up and, if they were good terms with Prussia at the time, Hungary would get her 'five meters' and be sated for another half a dozen years.

Hungary was happy. Sometimes she would visit old places or see things that reminded her of the past and she would smile. All those years of her youth waiting for a penis that would never come in; a teenage-hood of uncontrollable hormones and crazed libido; decades of working for Austria, and all the wonderful and terrible things that came of their unvoiced attraction to each other and her constant sexual frustration; their marriage, with a satisfying release of all that sexual energy, while at the same time being so awkward and filled with hesitation about experimenting; her final cure for her deepest desire that started the whole thing; it was, quite simply, quite an amusing timeline to look at from where she was now.

By the end of it, Hungary knew quite positively that no, she did not in fact want a penis. She was a woman, and thanked the lord regularly that she never grew a penis.

Hungary was a woman alright. She just happened to be a woman who liked to give what she got.


End file.
